Last Hope
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: Smiling over the table, Goku gave Vegeta a coy look. Number 94 of 100 themes. GokuxVegeta. -Oneshot-


**Last Hope**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** GokuxVegeta, shounen ai/yaoi relationship, may or may not be OOC, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did, it would have OVAs of GokuxVegeta yaoi porn.

Number 94 of the 100 themes challenge.

--

Smiling over the table, Goku gave Vegeta a coy look. It was the first time the Prince had agreed to come out anywhere with him since they had begun their occasionally rocky relationship, despite promising to do it quite a few times. Unfortunately, whenever the date – for in Goku's eyes, it was most _definitely_ a date – had gotten close, the elder Saiyan had become aggravated by his ecstatic behaviour and refused to come along. After feeling depressed a few times at the cancellations, the younger had realised that if he acted somewhat normally, there was a higher chance of it actually happening for once.

And though repressing his joy had almost driven him mad, it had paid off.

It was almost like a dream for him to be sitting in a restaurant with his lover. The atmosphere was calm, and quite pleasant; quiet piano music playing through the speakers loud enough to hear but low enough not to disturb any conversation. The view wasn't bad either, the third-class had decided; Vegeta certainly looked handsome in non-training clothing. A tight shirt clung to his muscles and a pair of black jeans hugged his ass in a way that had almost made Goku drool when he had seen them. Almost. He knew he had to be very careful and well-behaved or else Vegeta would call the whole thing off and leave without him.

The effort used in getting the older to go anywhere was so great that it meant he could not risk messing up at all. He doubted he had the energy to persuade him to come again if the Prince found him irritating in public. This, he knew, was his only chance; his last hope. It would never happen again if he messed up now.

Fidgeting slightly, he looked over to Vegeta for what must have been the umpteenth time, seeing his face hidden behind a menu as he tried to figure out what he wanted to eat. It was a quite discouraging sight as he knew that the menu didn't have to be that close for the Saiyan Prince to read it. He was obviously avoiding Goku, despite being out with him and no one else.

With a sigh, the younger Saiyan looked to his own menu, studying the exotic foods it offered with interest. This particular restaurant was one he had wanted to take the Prince to for quite a long time because he had always heard how great the food was and had wanted to make sure Vegeta had the best. Well, of course there was also the fact that he loved food himself, and any place that had such a good reputation was one he wanted to go to, but he sincerely wanted to bring the other somewhere memorable and pleasant.

After all, the elder Saiyan had been the Prince of their planet; he deserved the finest things in life, even if Frieza had deprived him of them for years.

Nerves started to take over as time dragged on, and still the other had not glanced up from his menu for even a second. Biting his lip, the younger wanted to call his name softly and ask what was wrong, but he had no idea if that was such a good plan. Sometimes Vegeta just wanted to be left alone, and if he so much as made a noise in his general direction, the Prince would snap at him and storm out.

Of course, that was not something he wanted to happen right now.

"Are you ready to order?" Surprised, he looked up, spotting their waiter looking mildly impatient. He could understand the frustration though; they had already been here half an hour and had not even ordered a drink yet. The problem was that Vegeta had not uttered a word; making it uncomfortable for Goku to order anything in case he wasn't ready. He didn't want to be rude, after all. Suddenly, the Prince stood, the waiter taking a step back in shock from how quick the move seemed, before Vegeta looked to the side.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Turning, he walked off in the direction of the toilets, leaving the younger Saiyan feeling stunned and confused. Apologetic, he looked back to the waiter, cheeks going a bit pink from how awkward he felt; opening his mouth to ask for a few extra minutes, when the man just shook his head and walked off. Stunned by the rude behaviour, he frowned, getting up from the table to go and sort out what was wrong with his lover first; the Prince was not at all acting like himself, and it was quite worrying.

Eyes scanning the restaurant quickly, he located the sign and followed it to where the toilets were, standing outside the one for men for a few moments. What if Vegeta hadn't gone to the toilet and had just left without him? Sighing, he did a brief scan for ki, relieved to sense that he was close, and completely alone. Pushing the frown away from his face and adopting a more neutral but worried expression, he pressed his hands lightly to the door, opening it and taking a few steps inside.

Luckily, the other Saiyan was standing in front of a sink instead of being locked in one of the cubicles. When he was spotted, the elder's face went red and he looked away, obviously feeling uncomfortable. With another sigh, he walked over, lightly putting a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Are you alright? You're acting quite weird…" Squeezing his shoulder gently as he spoke, the younger Saiyan moved in a little closer, glad no one else was around. Under the touch, the Prince tensed, then tried to shrug off his hand in a half-hearted way; the lack of effort belying the move as Goku was more than aware that he could easily shove him off. After a few moments of silence, it was clear that Vegeta was not going to say anything, and he found himself smiling lightly as he moved his hand away. Only to place it around him again as he cuddled up to him from behind, hands on his chest.

"L-Let go of me, Kakarott." The words were rather shaky and meek compared to the Prince's usual firm, strong demands, so Goku just ignored them, pulling him even closer, resting his face on his shoulder. Looking into the mirror, he could see how pink Vegeta's cheeks were, as well as an adorable nervous look on his face. For a few moments, he thought to himself how lucky he was to have such a wonderful lover, then gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Come on…tell me what's wrong?" He ventured, not quite sure if the elder was going to answer him at all.

"I just…I just don't like it, Kakarott!" Finding himself surprised by the sudden speech, Goku faltered, eyes widening a little. Whilst caught unaware, he elder Saiyan flung him from his back, twisting around to him in an agitated manner. "I don't like these stupid places; I'd prefer to go hunting and cook my own food! I don't like the nosy bastards from every other table staring over at us like we're doing something wrong, either!" Composing himself, the younger Saiyan thought back to the behaviour; it now making more sense. In retrospect, it was a rather stupid idea to take the Prince somewhere like this, especially when Vegeta was most definitely a loner. The next words were the ones that managed to surprise him. "And most of all, I don't like the way you're flaunting yourself to them!"

It took a few moments for the words to sink in; the third-class caught quite off-guard and finding himself confused. Flaunting himself? He was dressed no differently from Vegeta! The navy jeans he was wearing were only a bit baggier, and the loose shirt he had donned were similar to Vegeta's outfit, except one thing; two of the shirt buttons were undone, revealing a little of his chest. Feeling awkward and a little embarrassed, the younger Saiyan attempted to explain his clothing choice, a tad nervous, though he didn't let it show.

"…You know, I dressed for you, not them." At this, their eyes met, and the insecurity he had glimpsed earlier was quite hidden now. Smiling benignly, he moved closer, not daring to try physical contact just yet. "I don't care about anyone else but you." The sincerity in his voice was true, and he stared into his lover's eyes, making sure he knew that. "I wish you had told me you didn't like places like this earlier…I wouldn't have made you come if I knew you were so opposed to it…" He couldn't help a sigh. "I only thought my excitement was bothering you."

"I… It was." The elder admitted, looking at him quietly.

"…Oh." Unhappy at the news, he looked down for a moment, feeling bad for annoying him because he was so overjoyed. The fact that Vegeta hated it seemed cruel. He knew he was not the most tactful person when it came to his feelings, but he had thought that the Prince would at least have understood, and hopefully found it funny or endearing. The hurt and disappointment must have shown in his face as he felt a hand touch his arm tentatively before it moved to his face, lifting his chin so their eyes met.

Warm lips pressed against his own and his eyes widened before he closed them, wrapping his arms around his lover's lean body tightly. He could feel the muscles in Vegeta's back moving as he stretched up, tongue flicking against his lips. Opening his mouth for him, he could not help feeling a little turned on by the behaviour; having never thought that the Prince would be kissing him like this in public, let alone in some restaurant bathroom.

Some amount of time passed – he was too busy enjoying himself to be able to think of how long it lasted – and then Vegeta pulled away, looking up at him quietly. Shivering, he could not help a wide smile, the elder pressing their hips a bit closer together before smirking at what he found. Embarrassed, he averted his gaze, his cheeks going red as Vegeta began to chuckle, feeling the need to defend himself but not knowing what to say.

"Why don't we…go elsewhere, Kakarott?" Looking back, he could still see the amusement written all over his lover's face, but somehow it didn't really matter. At least the Prince was having fun now, as opposed to feeling so agitated earlier. Nodding, he pulled the elder closer, his cheeks going redder as he felt their chests rub, unable to help the shudder of enjoyment from running through his body. Noting his reactions, Vegeta pulled away, hands pressed against his chest firmly. "On second thought, I _am_ hungry, and you really _did_ want to eat out in public together…" Surprised, he just watched as the Prince moved to the bathroom door, about to leave. "Aren't you coming?"

Frustrated by the tease, all he could do was nod; painfully aware that he was doing this on purpose. Now that he really wanted to leave – and the reason was _all Vegeta's fault_ – the elder had decided he wanted to stay, obviously deciding to test his control and see how far he would be pushed before losing his temper. Taking the bait, he walked over and grasped the firm ass of his lover just as they were leaving the room, causing Vegeta to chuckle in amusement as they made their way back to the table.

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
